What am I
by MinnieMatthews
Summary: Percy Jackson and friends team up with the characters from the Mortal Instrument series to help a young girl figure out not just who she is, but also what she is?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Percy Jackson series or The Mortal Instruments series. This is my first fanfiction. I'm only ten so try not to judge it to harshly. I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter One**

Everybody has one thing they want to know. For me it's what am I. My name is Arlene if you want to know what my last name is…well your guess is as good as mine. I grew up on the streets of New York. One night I had a dream telling me that someone was going to save me and if they didn't find me in a week I would die before my 13th birthday. FML!

**Monday**

I was in the ally next to a club trying to find a place to sleep when something came out of nowhere and hit me in the side. The sharp pain brought me to my knees. Without thinking I placed my hand over the part where the pain was radiating form and to my surprise there was something sharp like a needle sticking out of my side. I yanked it out and almost passed out from the pain. I held my hand to the injury, trying to put pressure on the wound to keep it from bleeding so much as I turned to see what had thrown it at me. To my horror there was a tall figure with skin the color of the starless night with needles protruding from its skin. I couldn't make out its face, but with a body like that I wasn't sure I wanted to see it.

Moving quickly and quietly I scrambled over to the wall behind me and crouched down next to the pungent over flowing trashcan. I was hoping the shape and size of it would hide my frame and that the smell would keep any and everyone from coming closer. To my delight, the figure moved right past me and deeper into the ally. I waited until I could no longer see it before I stood again, but before I could make a break for it, two guys and a girl came out of the shadows and headed in my direction. I tried to duck again, but this time it was no use.

"Kid did you see something come this way," asked the first guy. He was shorter than I was, with dark hair and about my age, but for some reason he was calling me a kid.

_Oh please._ With a hand on my aching side, I stepped forwarded and met his gaze boldly. "Well I am not blind so yeah."

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt you did it." asked the girl.

"It didn't touch me but," I moved my hand and looked down at my side. "Something did."

The three of them shared a look between them, before the blonde girl faced me again, "Kid can you walk and stay awake."

The _kid_ crap was getting old. "The name is Arlene, not kid and yes. Why?"

"Because _Arlene_, we need to get you out of here," said the other boy.

"And I would go with you, why exactly?" I questioned warily.

"Because you want to live." suggested the girl.

"Thanks _Terminator_ but I think I can handle this little cut." Although to be honest, I was beginning to feel a little woozy.

"Look," said the shorter boy. "You can either go with us or stay here and hope that he doesn't come back to finish the job while you try and handle that not a _cut_. It's us or him. Pick a side, kid."

Well when they put it that way. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I want to give a big shout out to __**JustCan'tStopReading**__ and __**blazzer12**__ for being my first reviews. Also, I don't own Percy Jackson series or The Mortal Instruments series. This is my first fanfiction. I'm only ten so try not to judge it to harshly. I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter Two**

Jace POV

Tuesday

I woke up with Clary right next to me in bed. Her red fiery hear was spread all over the pillow like a burning halo. Her lips were curved in the faintest of smiles and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. Whatever it was it seemed peaceful, and I refused to be the cause of that coming to an end. Quietly, I slipped out of our bed and made my way over to our closet. I dressed as quickly and silently as I could, slipping into my tried and true wear, t-shirt, blue jeans and my black leather jacket. I grabbed a pair of socks from my drawer then stooped down to pick up my favorite black sneakers that I'd kicked off onto the floor before climbing into bed with my beloved last night. I made my way quietly from our room then closed the door softly behind myself.

I made my way down to the kitchen, where my best friend Alec, who resided in the institute along with Clary and I as well as a few of our fellow Shadowhunters, was already stationed at the kitchen table, scarfing down eggs and bacon as if it were his last meal.

"Took you forever," he muttered between bites without looking up from his plate.

"Missing me were you," I teased as I took a seat across from, then leaned over and began to put on my socks and shoes. "You know you're still my favorite little Shadowhunter….sans boobs."

"Gee thanks."

"So what's up?"

Alec peered up at me. His big blue eyes were brimming with uncertainty. "There has been news that a few rogue Shadowhunters have been popping out kids like pop tarts then abandoning them like they were crappy Christmas present from their senile grandparents who wouldn't know the difference between an iPad and a maxi pad."

I shuddered at gross image his friend's words had conjured. "Dude, I haven't even had my breakfast yet. Can you tone down the overly descriptive metaphors until I've at least had my first cup of coffee?"

Alec laughed and sat back in his chair. "I make no promises."

I reached over and snagged the last piece of bacon off of Alec's plate. "Fine. Continue."

"Well I think this is something we should look into and if it's true, we have find them bring them here to train."

Even though I knew Alec was right, I couldn't help but feel a little disgruntle. "Do we ever get a break?"

"Oh yeah…remember last weekend. We almost got through an entire episode of Games of Thrones, before the supernatural world went all pear shape."

"Right." I sighed happily. "That was wonderful. We should try that again sometime."

"Definitely."

Standing, I made his way over to the counter and snagged the loaf of bread that was sitting on top of the microwave. After opening the package and taking out four slices I dropped them in the toaster before closing the bag again and setting it back into its place. Just as I was about to butter the toasted bread, I heard footsteps and glanced over my shoulder to see Isabel, Alec's sister and fellow Shadowhunter entered the room. The sable haired beauty appeared as if she'd gotten up on the wrong side of the bed, and from the angry look on her pretty face, I could tell it was going to be one of those days. And I hadn't even gotten the jelly out yet. I should have stayed in bed.

"Is Clary up yet," she grumbled when she spotted me. "She and I need to talk."

"What? No good morning Jace. No how are you or did you sleep well," I teased.

If looks could kill, I would have been six foot under by now. "Those questions would imply that I care…and I don't. So, is Clary up yet?"

"No, and don't wake her. She didn't have a good night and she's just finally resting comfortably."

"She's not the only one who had a bad night."

Intrigued, I abandoned my toast making, turned around and leaned back on the counter. I crossed my arms over my chest and peered at my long time friend. "Did something happen I don't know about?"

Isabel snorted. "I'm sure lots of things in this world happen you don't know about."

"That's not a real answer."

"It's the best you're going to get."

I glanced over at Alec and arched an eyebrow, silently asking him what was going on. His face was a mask of confusion and he shrugged his shoulders in lieu of a reply. _Great, this day just kept getting better and better_.

I glanced over at the coffee pot longingly and then headed out of the kitchen. There was nothing worse than when the women in my life were fighting. The institute might be big, but it wasn't big enough for two warring teenage girls. "I'll be back.

I went to our bedroom where Clary was finally awake and dressed. She was filling up her backup with her art supplies as she did every time before she went to her mother's. Gone was the peaceful expression she had just moments before and its place was a look of firm resolve.

I closed the door behind me, and leaned against it. "Hey sweetheart are you ok?"

"I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. I would rather face a Greater demon with nothing but my bare hands than talk about emotions with my girlfriend, but if she needed to vent I was here. The things we do for the people we love.

Clary slipped her backpack straps over one shoulder and came towards me. "No. I just need to get out of here for awhile."

My gut clenched. "Awhile like in hours…or days."

"Hours, I swear." she stood on her tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "Let's meet up later this afternoon at dinner. I'll give you a call later. Love you."

"Love you too." I brush my lips across her forehead then stood out of the way so she could leave. I was no closer to figuring out what the heck was going on, but there was one thing I knew for sure. It was definitely time for coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Percy Jackson series or The Mortal Instruments series. This is my first fanfiction. I'm only ten so try not to judge it to harshly. I hope you enjoy it._

Monday still

**Alec's POV**

No sooner had Jace walked out of the room than Isabelle showed up with a slight scowl on her face. She was in a pink tank top, long pants, and slip on black shoes. She was looking suspiciously not Izzy today. On a normal day her clothing was less…mundane.

"What's with the outfit?"

"What's with your hair?"

"Hey." I ran my hand through my hair and frowned. "I just woke up."

"Loser," she muttered under her breath as she went to the refrigerator.

I watched warily as she pulled out a carton of eggs and a gallon of milk. "What are you doing?"

"Making rockets," Isabelle said sarcastically as she set the items down on the counter next to the stove. "What does it look like?"

"An accident waiting to happen." Izzy and cooking did not mix. "The question is why?"

"Eggs are food and food does a body good."

"Not the way you make it. Feeling suicidal today, are we?"

"They're not for me. I am making them for-"

"Demons?" I asked hopefully.

"Shut up." Isabelle shot me an evil glare. "Jace and Clary."

"Why? What did they do to you?"

"You're just full of jokes today." Isabelle picked up the frying pan and held it up in a threatening manner. "Keep it up."

"Fine, fine, fine." I held up my hands in surrender until she put the pan down. When it was safe again, I grabbed a piece of bacon then took a bite out of it. "I'm just surprised that you're trying to do something nice." I said around a mouth full of food.

"I can be nice."

The very idea had me choking on my food. Izzy. Nice. Not hardly. Don't get me wrong. I love my sister but she's not about to win any awards for congeniality.

"I hope you choke to death."

"Love…you too." I said, as soon as I was able to breathe again. "Woo."

"I'm so not in the mood for you today, Jace."

"What are you in the mood for and where are you going? I mean really…pink?"

"I'm going to meet Simon today."

"What do you two wacky fun kids have on the schedule for today?"

"I'm breaking up with him." Isabelle said solemnly.

That didn't sound wacky or fun. "Why?"

"What's with all the question?"

"I'm bored," I said truthfully. Simon wasn't on my top ten list of favorite people. Heck the bloodsucker wasn't on my list of top anything, but this was a bit out of the blue, even for Izzy.

"If you're so bored, go bother your boyfriend not me." Isabelle placed the scrambled eggs on to a dish then brought it over to the table. She plopped it down on the table in front of me and I tried hard to school my expression. Only Izzy could make scrambled eggs look unappetizing.

"He's out of town," I said, pulling my plate closer to me and further away from that mess she called breakfast.

"Lucky him." Isabelle grabbed my fork and used it to dish some of her eggs off the plate she put in the middle of the table onto mine. When she was done she dropped my fork back on my plate and dusted her hands off. "I'm out of here."

"It's been real," I called out after her.

_Girls. Didn't get 'em. Didn't want to._

As I was trying to force down the carnage that Isabelle jokingly called breakfast, Jace came back into the room looking as sad as a whipped puppy. He was carrying the plate of toast he'd left the room with. With a disgruntle sigh, he placed it on the on the table and sat across from me.

Silently, Jace reached out and grabbed a spoonful of eggs. He placed it next to his toast then picked up his fork, frowning all the while.

"Dude, don't kill me when I say this, but you look like about as good as these eggs do."

Jace took a bite then grimaced. "Take that back. These are awful."

"What do you expect, Izzy made them."

We ate in silence for a bit, before Jace spoke again, "Where is Isabelle?"

"Went to see the bloodsucker."

Jace nodded as he reached for a piece of bacon. Before he could grab it, I slapped his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jace asks.

"Bacon. My bacon. Mine." I said like a cave man.

Jace shook his hand as if the light slap had stung. "It's just bacon."

"MY BACON!"

"Seriousl-" Jace's words were cut off by the beeping of the sensor I'd placed on the table earlier. The noise grew louder and the beeps became more frequent, which only meant one thing.

"A demon and it's a big one," I said getting up.

"Where?" Jace asked, rising as well.

I glanced down at the screen, then back at Jace. "In the mood for a trip down memory lane."

Jace frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The big bad is at the place where you meet Clary."

"Pandemonium?"

I nodded. "The one and only."

"Alright. Let's make it happen cap'in."


End file.
